How to get a date
by chibi-excel
Summary: SkChina drabble for someone on dA. Yong-Soo realizes he has feelings for his friend Li Xiao's HK  cousin Yao and tries to get him to agree to a date. SkChina, mentioned HongIce


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**How to get a date**

* * *

><p>Im Yong Soo is not the most liked boy at school. He isn't a social pariah, but he's not exactly 'popular' either. Set with his own click, he doesn't see the need in anymore people. At least he didn't. A few weeks ago his best friend Li Xiao unwillingly introduced him, and everyone in their group, to his cousin Yao. At first Im Yong Soo hated him, Yao was too controlling and way too much of a party pooper.<p>

However, for the last few days he's been noticing more and more positive qualities to the boy. For one, his love for his family is strong, which Yong-Soo admires in anyone. Another is that Yao is very driven and focused, two things Yong-Soo wishes he possessed more of. Then of course there is Yao's kindness. Li Xiao keeps insisting that Yong-Soo is hallucinating any kindness, but it's there and quite real.

So with all of these perfections in mind, Yong-Soo has decided today will be the day he asks Yao out, or at least tries to woo him. Wooing should come first, he decides, and buys a stuffed panda on his way to school, having bribed Li Xiao for information on his cousin with tickets to a concert a certain Icelandic teen wants to go to. Panda and quintessential candy in tow Yong-Soo heads to Yao's classroom, knowing the Chinese teen is always early.

"Good morning, Yao!" Yong-Soo calls, making Yao look up from his notebook.

"Oh, it's you, Li Xiao's stupid friend." Yao says and Yong-Soo pouts.

"I think I should at least be a little more well-liked by you than Týr."

"No, that little brat is at least smart. He's cunning enough to steal away Li Xiao after all."

Yong-Soo smiles. "Well I'm cunning enough to steal away you!" He says happily, holding out the panda and candy he bought.

Yao's face lights up and he takes the panda. "Aiyah! So cute!" He exclaims, hugging it to him. "How did you know I love pandas?"

"You love cute things!" Yong-Soo says proudly. "Another reason you should love me!"

Yao blushes some and looks at him. "I wouldn't call you cute…and I'm not going to love you. S-such a simple gift would never persuade me into something so stupid!"

Yong-Soo smiles at Yao's reaction. He's got somewhere, that's what matters. "So Yao, would you be interested in going to a-?"

"No. I'm busy." Yao says, placing the gifts into his bag. "I will see you next time Li Xiao decides to hang out with people other than his boyfriend." He adds before pulling out a small box. "I can't just accept gifts for nothing though…so here."

Yong-Soo takes the box and looks at it curiously. "What is it?"

"It's…a lunch…I made it for Li Xiao, but apparently the little brat doesn't want my food anymore." Yao huffs and Yong-Soo smiles.

"His loss is my gain than! Oh! Time to get to class! Don't worry, Yao, I will be back to woo you later!" Yong-Soo calls as he runs out of the room, leaving an annoyed Yao behind.

"This is all Li Xiao's fault…I don't know how yet, but it is…" Yao mumbles before going to his bag to get a book and seeing the panda. Petting it, a small smile comes to his face. "I guess he isn't all bad though…" He says to himself before grabbing his book and getting ready for class.

After school:

Yong-Soo searches all over the school until he finally finds Li Xiao heading towards the library. "Ahah! There you are! Hey, I could reeeaaallllllyyyy use a BIG favor from you!"

Li Xiao looks at his friend with his ever-present blank stare. "How much will you pay for this favor?" He asks and Yong-Soo sighs.

"Can't you just do me a favor because we are friends?"

"No."

Yong-Soo pouts at him. "B-but I like Yao, and if I get him he won't bother you as much!" He points out and Li Xiao suddenly stops in his tracks. Knowing he's got him, Yong-Soo continues. "No more over-bearing Yao trying to cock-block you and Týr, control your diet, make you do homework, force you to wear Chinese clothing outside of school…"

"You have a deal. What do you need?" Li Xiao asks and Yong-Soo smiles at him.

"We need to all hang out! Then, when we get there, I need you and Týr to disappear." Yong-Soo says and Li Xiao looks at him.

"…So it's like a double date…until I take Týr and leave."

"Yes! That's it! Let's do this!" Yong-Soo says excitedly and Li Xiao rolls his eyes.

"Fine. We'll have one on Saturday." Li Xiao mumbles before heading to the library. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an actual boyfriend whom I must see."

Yong-Soo grins. "Thank you so much, Li Xiao~!" He exclaims, going to hug Li Xiao who quickly gets into the library and shuts the door on his friend's face. "O-ow…"

"You know the rule." Li Xiao says from the other side of the door before disappearing into the library.

Yong-Soo sighs and rubs his nose as he heads down the hall. "Stupid Li Xiao and his no touch rule…" He mumbles to himself before he hears a surprised gasp.

"Ah! your nose is bleeding!" Yao says and Yong-Soo perks up.

"Yao! Or…I mean…oww…it really hurts. Li Xiao slammed a door into my face…" Yong-Soo pouts and Yao sighs.

"Ahh…he's such a brat…" Yao groans before grabbing Yong-Soo's wrist. "Come on, we'll clean you up. No one is going to be in the nurse's station, so we'll go there."

Yong-Soo lights up at the thought, images of all the things that happen in their friend Kiku's books when two students go to such a place alone. "Are you going to take care of me, Yao?" He asks and Yao blushes.

"J-just shut up and come on…" The older teen grumbles, leading him to the nurses room and closing the door behind them. Once fully inside he seats Yong-Soo down on a cot and goes through the nurses equipment, pulling out cotton balls and antiseptic. "Alright, tilt your head up…" He orders and Yong-Soo immediately obeys.

"You really are nice, Yao…" Yong-Soo says, catching Yao off-guard.

"Wh-what…?" He asks surprised before standing in front of him and leaning over his face to dab his nose with the antiseptic-covered cotton swabs. "Don't be stupid...anyone would help if their cousin made someone bleed…"

"Then you are both nice to me and Li Xiao, you're such a great person Yao." Yong-Soo says dreamily and Yao blushes.

"Sh-shut up…you don't know anything about me."

"Yes I do! We've been spending time together for a year now! I know a lot about you, which is why I like you so much!" Yong-Soo argues, moving to look at Yao.

Yao sighs and places a hand on the teen's forehead, tipping it back again. "Fine, you know about me…but…it's not like we've done much alone…"

"Which is why we should go on a date! I won't touch you if you don't want! Just one date! With Li Xiao and Týr so you feel less uncomfortable!" Yong-Soo says and Yao pauses for a moment, looking deep in thought.

"…If…they are with us…I guess I have no real reason not to at least try…" Yao mumbles and Yong-Soo lights up.

"Really~? Yao you're the best! You're so-!" He praise is cut short by an intense pain in his nose. "O-oww!"

"I TOLD you not to move, idiot. Tilt your head up again." Yao scolds and Yong-Soo does so, frowning at the pain. "…Does it really hurt?" He asks hesitantly and Yong-Soo nods.

"You're cousin is stronger than I thought…heh."

"Of course he is, I taught him martial arts after all." Yao boasts before looking at Yong-Soo sympathetically. "I have something to help with the pain, but if I give you it you have to promise NOT. TO. MOVE. Got it?" He asks and Yong-Soo nods.

"Of course! Whatever you want!" He says and Yao sighs.

"Yeah…whatever you say. Close your eyes and don't move." Yao orders and Yong-Soo nods, obeying.

Sitting patiently, and admittedly tense, he waits for something he has no doubt will be painful to come in contact with his nose. He is pleasantly surprised when something soft and gentle presses against it. Opening an eye slightly, he sees Yao bent over him, kissing his nose. Yong-Soo immediately blushes, not having expected that. Not that he's complaining. When Yao pulls away, a blush on his own face to match Yong-Soo's, the younger teen makes sure to keep his head tilted as he reaches out and brings a hand to the back of Yao's head, pulling him back in and bringing their lips together.

He waits for Yao to protest, or even look at him surprised, but instead his eyes quickly close and he is returning the kiss. Yong-Soo wants more, so much more, but he will settle for a small, shy kiss. Especially if it's returned. Once Yao pulls away they both stare at each other silently for a moment, until Yong-Soo speaks up.

"So…Saturday?" Yong-Soo asks and Yao nods.

"As long as Li Xiao and Týr are there." He say and Yong-Soo lights up.

"Great! A double date it is!" Yong-Soo says excitedly and goes to kiss him again.

Yao pushes him away with a horrified look on his face. "D-don't do that!"

Yong-Soo pouts and tries to move closer to him. "B-but…I thought…"

"Damnit close your mouth and don't come near me! You're bleeding again!" Yao yells, backing away.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry, I've never written these two together before...lD Anyways, a short drabble for a girl on dA named Seecer. I hope you like it! If not...I'm really sorry!


End file.
